


Hormones are a bitch!

by ChelseaStark_x



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Protective Dean Winchester, Sastiel - Freeform, Uncle Castiel (Supernatural), Uncle Sam Winchester, Unplanned Pregnancy, dean winchester is the best dad, hormonal, puke mentions, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaStark_x/pseuds/ChelseaStark_x
Summary: 27 - "I think you might be pregnant.” Sam Winchester noticing reader is tired grumpy and sick often and thinks she is pregnant. She notices it being weird to now I’m saying that and realizes she has not gotten a period in awhile . Now the hard part is Telling her boyfriend Dean Winchester the news.





	Hormones are a bitch!

You had become a hunter a few years ago when a group of werewolves had killed your family, that’s when you met Sam and Dean Winchester. Meeting them had been the best thing to happen to you, even under the circumstances in which you had met. You’d gotten your revenge, but it hadn’t made you feel better like you thought it would but the Winchester’s helped you out. They offered you shelter in their newly found bunker, and you had become close to both of them. Sam was your best friend; he was the one you went to about things you couldn’t tell Dean, the one you nerded out with. He was like your brother. Dean Winchester was something entirely different. You adored him from the moment you had met him. This life was hard, and Dean had tried to deny his feelings for you whilst trying to make you do the same, it didn’t work out. Eventually, Sam talked some sense into Dean and you two had gotten together. He was terrified something would happen to you but knew you could protect yourself though he had given you a speech about how in this life it was dangerous and there was no time for that perfect picket fence and apple pie life that most people dreamed about. You’d known that from the moment you had gotten involved in hunting though but any moment you spent with Dean was so much better than that life. 

Recently you had been skipping cases that popped up, opting to stay at the bunker instead. It’s not that you wanted to but recently you’d been throwing up, with was unusual for you. You started the day of bent over the toilet, Dean holding your hair back and wiping your face for you even though you protested him being there. Throughout the day you felt better but you had been more snappy than usual with the boys as of late, the other day you had snapped at Castiel for something so minor and stupid, it had ended in you crying into Castiel’s shoulder as you chocked out an apology and he awkwardly held you until Dean showed up. You had no idea what was wrong with you, your emotions were usually something you had a grip on, in this life, you had to otherwise you’d be having a breakdown every other day. Whilst you were confused, you had to ignore it as best you could as you sat in the library reading over lore books to help the boys with a new case. 

Dean had run out to the store to grab a few things you guys needed in the bunker whilst Sam had gone out for takeout. You were thankful he had as you had a real craving for your favourite food from the place, it was the one thing you had been looking forward to as you and Castiel read book after book. You looked up as the door slammed shut and Sam came in, shortly after he put your food in front of you and immediately your appetite went, your face paled as you stood up. You knew you wouldn’t make it to the toilet so quickly made your way over to the trash can and began to puke, tears ran down your face, a mixture of tiredness, being fed up of puking and disappointment over your usually favourite meal making you sick before you even had a bite. Sam came over and began to rub your back with one hand whilst his other held your hair back, you thought you heard him ask Castiel to grab you a bottle of water but you were so focused on your pity party you weren’t sure. 

Once you had finished puking you leaned back against Sam, letting him wrap his arms around you as you cried. Sure enough, a water bottle was being held against your lips and you drank slowly before pushing it away from you, a whine leaving your lips. You vaguely recall seeing Castiel leave the room again as Sam helped you up, most of your weight on him as he helped you to your room. Gently he laid you on yours and Dean’s bed, tucking you in before taking a seat on the bed himself. He had noticed your behaviour over the past few weeks, nearly a month. He noticed the exhaustion you were feeling, made note of your sickness, Dean told him about how you usually felt better after puking in the morning but sometimes complained of stomach pains. He took note of your ever-changing mood, one minute you were snapping at someone and the next you were crying into their shoulder and then went back to your regular self. He had a hunch of what could be causing this but wasn’t sure how to bring it up, the best tactic was probably to ease into it but he hated seeing you like this so just tried to ask as best he could without upsetting you further.

“Y/N, I know you’ve noticed your own behaviour these past few weeks. The lack of sleep, the morning sickness, the cravings, the mood swings, hell even your favourite food is making you sick. Is there any chance you could be,” here he paused, looking at you waiting for understanding to cross your features, instead your eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  _ ‘Great’ _ Sam thought to himself, ‘ _ the thought had never crossed your mind. _ ’

“Y/N, I think you might be pregnant.” He watched as your face betrayed a range of emotions in such a short space of time, confusion, sadness, happiness, anger, hope all showed before you settled on disbelief. There was no way you could be pregnant, you and Dean were careful, you had to be! This wasn’t the kind of life you could bring a child into. You liked this life and you knew Dean did too, you couldn’t take that away from him but you also knew you couldn’t get rid of this baby if you were even pregnant. You were freaking out over something you didn’t know was certain yet but deep down you knew, it was the only reasonable explanation for your mood, the sickness and tiredness. Thinking about it now you realised you had missed you period. You let out a choked sob, letting Sam wrap his arms around you tightly. 

“I can check for you,” Castiel said causing you both to look up. You nodded, still clutching Sam as Cas came over and pressed his hand gently on you before pulling away, a small smile threatening to spread onto his face as he nodded to you. You gasped, more tears flowing down your face as Sam rubbed your back. He let himself smile without you seeing, ‘ _ I’m going to be an uncle!” _

“How am I supposed to tell Dean? He’s going to hate me!”You sobbed causing Sam to laugh softly.

“Dean couldn’t hate you if he tried and you know it. Just tell him, he’s gonna be shocked but trust me I’ve seen him with kids and he’s gonna be the best dad and you, you’re going to be a great mom.”He smiled down at you causing you to smile back up at him, tears still ran down your face but came to a stop as you thought of the good things. These hormones were really going to be a bitch these next nine months. 

“And you and Cas get to be Uncles!” You grin at them both. Castiel’s eyes widened, he knew he was a part of the family but moments like this really opened his eyes to how much he loved the family he had been accepted into, he wouldn’t change it for anything.

“Whoa, what’s going on in here?” Dean asked as he entered your room. He had come into the bunker and saw the evidence that you had puked again, takeout cartons full but discarded on the table and immediately sought you out. He didn’t expect to see you laying in bed clutching Sam, tears evident on your cheeks, Castiel smiling to the side. Once he’d made his presence known the room was tense and he couldn’t help but worry, they clearly knew something he didn’t.

“You want Cas and me to leave whilst you tell him?” He heard Sam ask and couldn't help but frown, ‘ _ what the hell is going on?’  _ He looked at Cas who smiled but shook his head. You asked Sam and Cas to stay in the room before beckoning Dean over, he complied and sat opposite you on the bed, hand reaching up to wipe stray tears from your face.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked, and you shook your head, controlling your emotions was bloody hard when you were pregnant, how the hell were you going to cope with nine months of this!

“I need to tell you something, and you’re going to freak out but just listen ok?” You asked him and he nodded his head straight away, his eyes filled with concern. God, you loved him so much. You couldn’t imagine not being with him; the thought of him leaving you now had your eyes filling with tears. Thankfully none spilled, you’d had enough of crying. “You’ve obviously noticed my mood has been a bit all over the place recently and I’ve been really sick and not sleeping well. Sam had an idea of what it could be, and Castiel was able to confirm his idea. Baby, I’m pregnant.” 

You watched as Dean’s eyes widened in disbelief, waiting for the argument to come but it never did. Instead, Dean’s face softened and he whispered, “I’m gonna be a dad?” You nodded, a smile forming on your own face. He moved you from Sam’s arms and into his own, kissing you gently before wrapping you into a tight hug himself. Castiel joined you all on the bed and smiled at Sam who grinned back. 

-

-

-

Obviously, it wasn’t all rainbows and sunshine. You and Dean needed to sit down and have a very serious and mature conversation about the future. Thankfully the boys weren’t just staying in motels or their car anymore, they had a stable home which you had been invited into on day one. After a bit of baby-proofing, you were convinced to stay there; it was the first place you and them had called home in a long time and you didn’t want to move. You talked about hunting, Dean didn’t want his kid being raised a hunter, which you understood and supported, but he didn’t want to give up being a hunter. You’d made the decision to stop full time, instead, you would help out from the bunker with the research and looking up lore in the books.

Castiel and Sam had gone a bit mental buying things for the baby, going even more overboard once they found out you were having a baby girl. Dean had cried at that news, he was going to have a baby girl! He knew she was going to ruin his life in the best way possible, even more so if she was anything like you. You had gotten a better grip on your emotions but were still a mess on the best of days. You knew your little girl was going to have every man in this house wrapped around her finger, she wasn’t even here yet and her daddy and uncles were spoiling her rotten.

The day you went into labour, let's just say you’ve never seen two hunters and an angel look so hopeless, scared and horrified. Dean was in the room with you as you gave birth and though he was pale and sweaty, he’d somehow gotten through it. He praised you continuously, telling you how well you were doing, how you were gonna be the best mom. When he held her you saw the moment he fell in love, your baby girl wrapped her fist around his finger and he was gone, tears ran down his face as he held the girl like she was going to break. He kissed you sweetly, thanking any God that would listen for you, thanking you for putting up with him, told you how much he loved you and you did the same. Sam and Castiel entered the room shortly after and went through the same process you and Dean had. Sam looked at the baby like she was the most precious thing in the world, he’d do anything for her. You smiled as he pressed a slow and gentle, barely there, kiss upon her head before passing her off to Castiel. The angel looked down at your daughter and then back at you, telling you the amazing job you’d done. He was in love, if there was any chance of him going back to Heaven it was squashed as he looked down at your baby girl and swore he’d protect her against anything. Finally, the baby was passed back to you and a few tears fell from your eyes as you leaned against Dean and looked around at your small family.

“Y/D/N, you’re gonna be so loved and protected by everyone in this room.” You whispered as you kissed her head. Dean wrapped his arms around both of you and kissed you again.

“I love you so much, Y/N.” 

“I love you too, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, be sure to leave requests in the comments. I write for a range of fandoms so check out part one of this series for more info!x


End file.
